1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cellular phone pouch assembly, more particularly to one that is adapted to be mounted on a bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cellular phone pouch assembly 1 is shown to include a pouch body 11 and an inverted U-shaped clip 12. The pouch body 11 is adapted to receive the cellular phone 10 therein. The pouch body 11 includes a rear pouch wall 111, and a securing piece 113 fixed to an outer wall surface of the rear pouch wall 111 and cooperating with the rear pouch wall 111 to confine a clamping space. The securing piece 113 is formed with an insert slot 114 for access into the clamping space. The inverted U-shaped clip 12 has an anchoring plate portion 121 secured to the pouch body 11, a resilient engaging portion 124 disposed behind the anchoring plate portion 121, and a bridging plate portion 122 interconnecting upper ends of the anchoring and resilient engaging portions 121, 124. The anchoring plate portion 121 of the clip 12 extends into the clamping space via the insert slot 114, and is riveted to both the rear pouch wall 111 and the securing piece 113 by a fastener 120. The resilient engaging portion 124 is further formed with a barb end 125. The barb end 125 is used to retain the clip 12 on a belt 19 when the former engages the latter.
A main drawback of the pouch assembly 1 resides in that, when the user is riding a motorcycle or bicycle, it is inconvenient for the user to access the cellular phone that is clipped on the belt of the user.